I Can See Clearly Now The Shower's On
by RedHatter
Summary: Logan's late AGAIN! when rogue is sent to get him, she ends up catching him doing something....in the nude... but its not what you think it is...or is it? read to find out.


**I Can See Clearly Now The Shower's On**

**Disclaimer: I do not own x-men. 'Pouts' but Hugh Jackman is soooooooo hot! Waaaaa!**

**Anyhoo, this isn't my first fanfic, I made a mistake. This is just the first one that I bothered to post on a website. Please PLEASE review! I desperately need to know what you think about it. I'll take everything you wanna say so knock yourself out.**

Scott was starting to get impatient. "Where the hell is he!"

"Patience Scott. He'll be here soon enough." Said Xavier calmly.

"It's already been ten minutes since Bobby went to go get him. He said that he'd be here in five." Scott started to pace around the small office.

"Kurt, do you thing that you could pop in and see what's taking him so long?" Storm asked

"I vood rather not." Kurt looked down at his shoes. "If you don't mind me saying, I'm quite fond off my head. I vood like to keep it... sorry"

"It's alright Kurt. You're sure he said five minutes Bobby?" Bobby looked over at Storm distractedly. He and Rogue had been arguing about something in a corner.

"Uh, yeah, five minutes." He went back to talking to Rogue. A little while later she burst out:

"Fine! I'll go! But if I end up getting stabbed I'm blaming you." She threw open the door and stormed out, slamming it shut behind her. Everyone looked at Bobby.

I just asked her to go get him." He said sheepishly.

On the third floor of the school, Logan was enjoying a nice, hot, steamy shower. He was in the middle of scrubbing his (incredibly hot) abs, when he heard a little squeak. He whipped around, claws extended, just in time to see a flash of red disappear out his bedroom door. _What the hell was that?_ He thought. Still pondering what that had been, Logan went back to scrubbing.

Two minutes later everyone heard muffled footsteps then Rogue flew into the room with eyes as wide as tuna cans. She sat down heavily and put her head in her hands. They were shaking. Storm knelt next to her and timidly patted her on the shoulder. Rouge jumped "What?" She said loudly.

"Did you learn anything?" Xavier asked

"His shower doors are clear." She mumbled

"Pardon?"

"Uh, he's um, well, uh…in the middle of a very uh, **big** um, discussion. Yes very big, **very** big. And long.

"Long?

"What? Yeah long. That's whey he's taking so long." Rouge's face was now very scarlet. She stood up so quickly that she knocked the chair over. "Gotta go!" She zoomed out the door.

"Rogue! Wait!" Bobby ran after her.

"He must of said some very inappropriate thing to whoever he vas talking to." Said Kurt. Everyone agreed.

Logan was now jogging down the hall, very aware that Xavier had called a meeting almost 20 minutes ago, and that he was very late. He looked up and saw Rogue hurrying down the hall looking very flustered with Bobby at her heels. He was trying to get her to stop. Logan tried to talk to her but the second she saw him she increased her pace and sped by him with her head down so that he couldn't see her face through her hair. He stopped Bobby instead

"What's up with her?" He asked. Bobby shrugged.

"I don't know, but we sent her to go get you and she came back saying that you were talking to someone and she looked like she had seen a ghost or something.."

"Huh?"

"Man, what the hell were you saying?" Logan chose not to even **try** and answer that.

"What time did you send her to come get me?" Bobby checked his watch.

"Uh, about five or four minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago I was in the shower-" He cut off as both of them were hit with a sudden realization. Bobby turned bright scarlet and blinked several times while shaking his head.

"That's just not right. I heard her saying something about clear doors but I though that she was just confused…" He shuddered then walked off to try find Rogue. He was just turning a corner when he heard Logan burst out laughing. _Nutcase_. Bobby thought.

Logan entered Xavier's office still wearing a badly concealed grin. He was greeted with a:

"What the hell took you so long!" From Scott

"Sorry guys. I guess I was…talking." The other's watched as he struggled not to laugh.

None of the others understood or shared his amusement.

**Hope you liked it! REVIEW DAMNIT! 'Takes out a marshmallow sword and a toaster.' REVIEW DAMNIT OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY MAGICAL WEAPONS! 'sword wilts' SHIT! At least I still have my toaster… 'toaster blows up' SHIT! 'runs faaaaaaarrrrrrr aaaaawwwwwaaaaaaayyyyy**


End file.
